


Spice

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spice

Percy felt two pairs of eyes on him and straightened his back, raising his chin as the two men approached him. Two of the most powerful men in the wizarding world.

"Hullo, Percy," Neville said quietly, sidling up on his right, blond hair and quiet strength. Percy exhaled, then turned to look at his companion, black hair and fierce green eyes. 

"Harry, Neville," Percy said, his voice calm in spite of the butterflies in his stomach. "To what do I owe this honor?" 

Harry smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "As a matter of fact, Percy, we just had a most illuminating conversation with your brother Bill." 

"I see." Percy felt the blood rush from his face but maintained his dignity as best he could. "You need not concern yourself with whatever my brother may have told you."

"You don't understand, Percy." He looked toward Neville, his face soft. Even if Harry were the sort to tease, Neville wasn't. "Harry and I are quite interested in what you have to offer, aren't we, Harry?"

"Very much so," Harry replied enthusiastically. "Come back to our flat and we can show you just how much."

Percy looked around at the rest of his family, seemingly caught up in Victoire's birthday celebration and gave a curt nod.

"Brilliant." Harry turned to Neville. "You side-along him home. I'll make the rounds and meet you there in a few minutes." Harry pulled Neville close, kissing him deeply and Percy nearly moaned. They were so beautiful together and for whatever reason they'd agreed to include him. 

When they broke apart, Harry's eyes were dark with arousal and he eyed Percy up and down. He leaned in close and Percy was almost afraid he was going to kiss him in front of everyone but he only murmured, "You'll get yours soon, don't worry." He watched as Harry headed toward Percy's parents to make his goodbyes. Feeling a hand on his arm, he turned to look at Neville.

"Ready?" Percy nodded his throat thick with anticipation. Neville smiled at him, eyes bright, and he spun, pulling Percy along with a crack.

Hours later Percy found himself on his knees with a cock in his arse and another in his mouth. He closed his eyes, awash in sensation, imagining the contrast between the three of them. Perhaps ginger was just the spice they'd been looking for.


End file.
